Cherished Moments
by iheartShules
Summary: John, and Joss have their first official date, but its the days after their date that reveals their true feelings for one another! 3rd installment of Moments series :) ::EDIT FORGET THE LINK IN CHAPTER 3's AUTHOR'S NOTE! Go to youtube search "Person of Interest(Everybody Loves Reese)" by iluvDDandJamesRoday6 bcuz the link was cut out!:: hope it helps if not pm me :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi :) So some people asked so sweetly for me to continue the Moments series with the date and here it is. If you haven't read Lost Moments, or Stolen Moments you might be out of the loop a bit but you probably could skirt by without needing to read them though I do hint at things that have happened in the previous stories *waggles brows* **

**Yes, this is rated T since I figured no smut for this story though I am easily swayed, and if you want a smut chapter I will add one as a bonus chapter or something :) This is going to be just another little mini multi-chapter Reese/Carter ficlet nothing too huge, and if you are reading my Twisted Revenge story don't worry there will be an update coming soon with that ;)**

**I hope you enjoy since I had so much fun writing this.**

* * *

Joss sat at her desk in the station with the eraser of her pencil in her mouth, and her mind a million miles away from her paperwork. Spaghetti….no John wouldn't want to eat spaghetti. Lasagna she could make, but Taylor had gently told her months prior it was not a specialty of hers. She continued mentally running down different dishes she made here, and there that could be considered perfect for John on their first official date tonight.

"Carter?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you with me?" she blinked her eyes before turning them onto Fusco who sat across from her with his reading glasses on eyeing her with a perplexed look.

"I'm with you."

"Sure you probably were spacing off again over wonder boy."

"I don't think about John all the time."

"Sure you don't just like I don't think about hot models in bikinis." he scoffed at her. She rolled her eyes deciding to stop thinking about John, and get back to concentrating on what she was being paid for which was police work. But the moment she put her pencil to the paper her cell phone rang, and butterflies filled her belly knowing who it was without even needing to answer it. She grabbed it, and lifted it to her ear.

"Hello."

"Hello Joss." the low breathy voice filled her ear, and she sighed heavenly. John probably had no idea how amazing his voice actually was. It was the type of voice phone sex workers needed to get a girl going.

"Hello John calling to bail on our date tonight?" she hoped not, but she already had her planned speech ready for why he couldn't. If that didn't work she was going to take her kid, grab some Chinese, and force John to let them into his apartment for their date. Regardless of where their date happened it was happening tonight!

"No, why? Do you not want our date to happen?" she could swear she heard disappointment in his voice. Maybe she wasn't the only one looking forward to tonight as she first thought.

"Not on your life. So if you aren't calling to bail on our date tonight that must mean you need my help. So what's their name?"

"Wrong again Joss." he chuckled softly. She loved hearing it because it was such a rarity

to hear him laugh which she was going to change.

"Excuse me so if you aren't calling to bail on our date, or to ask for my help then why are you calling?" she felt intrigued by this. She sat forward resting her elbows against the desk waiting for his answer.

"Well-" he paused, and she slapped a hand to her mouth to resist a giggle. She was afraid he would get upset, and hang up on her or something. John sounded so unsure of himself like dating was a foreign concept to him. "I was actually calling to see if you wanted me to bring anything tonight." she smiled as she flicked her hair behind her ear looking up her smile disappeared into a scowl at the look on Fusco's face. She turned her chair completely around facing the wall behind her.

"Just bring your hot self over, and leave the rest to me John."

"I can't stop thinking about you Joss." she felt like her smile was going to get stuck on her face permanently at that confession.

"See you tonight John."

"See you Joss." and with that he hung up, and she whirled herself around facing forward again, and danced a little in her chair. She looked up, and saw Fusco motioning to her with his head over near the coffee pot. She sighed knowing he had overheard her conversation with John, and was no doubt in for a lecture over the stupidity of dating John. She walked over slowly dragging her feet not wanting to hear it.

"You, and wonder boy are dating?"

"Well we are going on our first official date tonight."

"Oh god I think I am going to be sick."

"What's wrong with it?" she snapped putting her hands on her hips glaring at her friend, and partner.

"Well except for the fact that he's nauseating he's a wanted felon Carter." he spoke low to keep the conversation between just herself, and him.

"Nauseating? I thought you two were sort of friends."

"Barely friends can consider each other nauseating since I know for damned well he thinks I am too. Carter this isn't going to work out the way you want."

"And how do I want it to work out Fusco?"

"You two date, fall in love, and get married right? Wonder boy is probably good for a roll in the hay, and that's about it Carter. You're not the type of woman that would be satisfied with just a night."

"First off please don't presume to know what type of woman I am regardless of what it might entail. You don't know anything about me, or how I feel about someone or something. Secondly Fusco John is more then capable of dating discreetly, and falling in love. Marriage now that's a bit more tricky since the man lives in the shadows." she said quietly looking around making sure no one was listening in on them as they argued. "I'm not giving up on him just because everyone seems to think he doesn't deserve to move forward in his own life including him."

"I just don't want you to get hurt that's all Carter."

"I appreciate the concern Fusco I really do. I like you, and you are slowly becoming someone I can trust, and rely on. But don't tell me how I should think, or should feel because no one has the right to do that but me. I told John the same damn thing."

"No doubt."

"He learned to listen, and so will you."

"Okay Carter I'll back off. But if this thing implodes on you don't come crying to me."

"No worries there." she smiled as she poured herself a cup of coffee needing to refuel after this annoying conversation. Nothing anyone could say was going to bring her down for tonight. Taylor was stoked at having Mr. Badass over for dinner though he had become more cautious when she told him it was a date. She knew Taylor liked John, but even though he liked John didn't mean he would like it that he was dating his mom. But it seemed Taylor's demeanor about the date changed this morning, and he seemed happy again to have John over.

Joss was excited about the date since she got John to accept it in the first place. She was a bit nervous over what she wanted to cook for them, but surely she could find a dish that would wow John with her cooking skills. She sighed when she remembered their ice cream war over what stemmed from her ego being a bit bruised when he thought she couldn't cook. John and ice cream was a wonderful combination, and one she wanted to try again soon. She mentally pushed those highly arousing thoughts out of her head as she walked back over to her desk.

She hoped her son would become scarce near the end of the night doing homework, or watch some tv so she could have some alone time to talk with John. She wasn't going to take no for an answer for a second date she wasn't one to give up easily on something she wanted, and she wanted John Reese. But this next date she wanted to go out somewhere together alone, but somewhere where he could feel comfortable without looking over his shoulder worrying about the FBI, the CIA, or the NYPD looking for him. Finally forcing her excitement down, and sexy thoughts of John away she got back to business, and began working on her damned paperwork so she could leave the station on time for once.

* * *

There wasn't any new number as of yet which generally created a good distraction for him, so instead he nervously paced the floor of his loft. Joss had helped him yesterday in ways she probably didn't even realize she had. First, and foremost she had pulled him out his self pity which he was grateful to her for. He hadn't taken the child's death well, and she had been right he was intimidating Harold, and her to get them to back off so he could slowly destroy himself. Joss, however, didn't back off, and neither did Harold since he was the one that gave her his address to sic her on him. But it was more then just healing him over the child's death she had changed something inside him, and things weren't quite the way he remembered them before yesterday afternoon. What shifted inside him he wasn't entirely sure, but he just felt different.

Harold planned on hanging out at their HQ of the abandoned library with Bear tonight, and catching up on his old books like he normally did when they had time to themselves. Reese usually hung around with Harold, and Bear himself, but tonight he had plans with a certain beautiful detective.

_A date._

He hadn't been on a date in years. When she had teased him about if he still knew how to date he had almost confided in her that he hadn't had a date since before he broke up with Jessica. He mentally did the math, and cringed inwardly. He felt old now. He looked at his watch, and saw it was only six in the evening making him realize this was the fifth time in the matter of ten minutes he had looked at his watch. God he felt like a damned teenager going out for the first time again. He had been super nervous that night too where he had been hoping the girl would take his virginity. His mind immediately went to the sex he had with Joss yesterday afternoon. Phenomenal wasn't even the best word for it. She was so different from any woman he ever been with before she was so giving, and she refused to allow herself to receive all the time. She wanted to give as much pleasure as he gave her.

Everywhere he went in his apartment now held a memory or two of her there. His eyes fell on his big king sized bed, and felt a stirring in his groin as he thought about what they done together in it. A smile tugged onto his lips wishing they could have a repeat of yesterday tonight, but they had a chaperone there with them in the form of her teenage son Taylor. He wasn't sure if they kid would like him or not. Sure he liked him when he thought of him as nothing other then a badass that kicked some ass, but how about dating his mom? Taylor looked like a smart kid, and protective of his mom which meant he was going to be in for a long night of trying to win him over.

Joss deserved to have a real date like any normal woman would want. He just couldn't give her a conventional date, and he wasn't quite sure if they were compatible outside of the bedroom. This would be the perfect venue for them both to figure out what exactly was going on between them. He cared a lot about her, and she cared a lot about him, but what was between them he couldn't name. He checked his watch again scowling when he realized only another five minutes had passed. Well hell what was he supposed to do from now till eight tonight? He sighed deciding to just shower, change, and get ready for tonight now instead of later.

* * *

Joss danced a bit in her pantsuit as she hummed along with the radio as she began making her homemade sauce for their spaghetti dinner tonight. She had left the decision up to Taylor, and he had claimed it was her best dish. She sighed if spaghetti was her best dish then she was failing her son when it came to dinners. Her son was acting a bit suspicious going straight to his room to do his homework without any prodding. What teenager did that? Surely not her kid he always needed an extra reminder to go do his homework. She was going to have to keep an eye on him tonight.

Joss jumped a mile when there was a knock on the door. She whirled around seeing it was only seven thirty. No way in hell is that John it was too damn early for him to be here. She wasn't even dressed for their date. She walked over with her frilly white lacy apron wrapped around her body with reddish orange stains on it. She whipped the door open, and nearly melted to the floor. John was standing in front of her looking positively gorgeous. He wasn't wearing his normal suit. Instead peeking out at her beneath his ever present long black coat he was wearing a dark blue button down shirt that literally made those baby blue hues of his pop even more, and his dress pants. She forced herself to put her tongue back into her mouth, and moved aside to let him enter. Joss nearly fainted from his mixture of sexy spicy cologne, and John's all natural male scene which was intoxicating. He had his left arm behind his back, and he turned to enter without removing it from behind him nor allowing her to see what he had.

"John dinner is at eight."

"I know."

"So what you are fashionably early or something?" of course he had to be the type to show up early while she looked like road kill.

"You could say that." she could see the nervous smile on his face. She decided to take pity on him, and cut him some slack since he was clearly unused to going out on a date. Which in a purely selfish feminine way she felt happy as all hell that he hadn't been on a date in a long time.

"Well dinner is still at eight, and I look like hell." she sighed closing the door. His eyes flickered from the top of her head down her body to her bare feet.

"Not from where I'm standing." the air between them felt thick, and his eyes ate her up making her feel like she was slowly roasting under his hot gaze. He pulled his hand from behind his back holding a single red rose. "I didn't think you'd want a full bou-" but Joss couldn't handle it. The flower, his nerves, and him looking like a damned tasty treat for her to devour left her helpless to do anything but kiss him. She pressed her mouth to his needing his kiss more then anything else. God the man could kiss but she forced it to end sweetly, and hinting at something more.

"Its beautiful John." she smelled the lone rose before forcibly taking John's jacket from him knowing the man would bolt the first second he could. Joss took a the opportunity presented to her to take a healthy gaze at John from the back. She sighed happily forcing her gaze up from his ass so she could hang his jacket up. Her eyes immediately seeing the gun located in the back of his pants just above where her gaze had been stuck at.

"John are you planning on shooting somebody tonight?"

"What?"

"Your gun?" he smiled at her as he pulled it from his waistband, and she pointed to the table against the wall where her holster, keys, and badge sat. He walked promptly over there, and placed his gun next to hers. Joss walked past him towards the kitchen feeling his eyes on her, and she resisted the urge to sway her hips even more. She stopped abruptly when she saw Taylor standing there most likely witnessing everything since he was shooting them a mischievous smirk. Great now her kid not only probably saw her kiss John, but checking him out as well. Taylor was going to tease her for years to come. John clearly looked unsure of himself as he eyed Taylor waiting for her son to make the first move.

"Hey Mr. Badass."

"Its John."

"I know my mom talks about you _a lot_."

"I do not Taylor, and you're one to talk. You talk non stop about Mr. Badass here." Joss huffed not sure why she was trying to hide the fact that she talked about John a lot. She made her way over to the pot that was on the stove making sure it was still coming along nicely, and opened a cabinet pulling out a small vase filling it with water placing the long stemmed red rose in it before placing it on her small dinette table. She began stirring the sauce again throwing looks over her shoulder to where her son, and John stood in a deep, but quiet conversation. She tried to listen in, but they remained so quiet she couldn't hear a word they said. "Hey you two speak up I can't seemingly hear you."

"That's the whole point mom when two people are talking in hushed tones."

"Yeah well except for the fact that you're my son, and he's my date I want to know what's being said."

"Its nothing Joss you need to relax a little."

"_Speak for yourself at least I don't look like a deer caught in headlights ready to bolt Mr. Badass, but I'm the one that needs to relax_!" she grumbled as she continued stirring the pot with more vigor then necessary.

"I heard that." how could he make her so twisted in knots so easily? Could a man be considered both annoying, and sexy at the same time?

"You were meant too." she called out keeping her gaze on the pot. "Because some people don't need to speak in hushed tones."

"I asked Mr. Badass what his intentions towards you were." Joss sputtered as she turned around quickly.

"You asked WHAT?!"

"Whoa mom calm down it was just a joke!" she saw that same mischievous glint in her son's eyes as he had moments ago as he looked towards her, but she was not amused.

"I'll have you know I am the adult here, and not you."

"Joss he didn't say any such thing to me. All he said was to treat you right, and I agree you deserve the best." Joss glowered at first John, then to Taylor, and then finally back at John. "Oh no you don't John. We have gone through this I get to decide what's best for me, and I say its you is that understood?!" she had gotten so angry at John for trying to claim he wasn't good for her she had taken her wooden spoon she had been using to stir the sauce, and was holding it out at them pointing it menacingly at John.

"Mom your dripping sauce all over the floor." she inhaled trying to count to ten. MEN DROVE HER INSANE! She eyed her son.

"Taylor will you make sure this doesn't burn while I go get dressed, and John will you please clean up the mess you made." Taylor took a hold of the wooden spoon walking towards the stove with a smile.

"The mess I made?" John cocked a brow with a smirk on his face.

"Yes if you hadn't gotten me so miffed at you I wouldn't have dripped sauce all over my floor."

"Me, you were the one worried about what we were saying about you."

"Mr. Badass you so don't want to egg on my mom." Taylor chuckled stirring the sauce in the pot.

"You should listen to my son."

"He's a smart kid just like his mother."

"Flattery works, but it won't get you out this one John."

"What did I do?" his smirk worked into a genuine smile which was stealing her breath away. His blue eyes sparkled in the dim light of her apartment, and he needed to smile more she decided. It made him look even more gorgeous, and full of life.

"You're the one who was once again claiming he wasn't good enough for me. I was just setting you straight."

"I didn't say that."

"Oh really?" she was poised to list off the many conversations they have had in the past two weeks about this topic when he held his hands up to ward her off.

"Well I didn't say that tonight anyways."

"John-"

"I said that I agreed that you deserved the best Joss I didn't say if I was or wasn't. I heard you loud and clear that you get to decide what you want in your life. That's why I agreed to this dinner so we can see if there is anything between us." she grinned glad to hear that she got through that thick skull he had. He eyed her son before leaning down to speak more quietly. "Other then great sex." he said quietly.

"There is John." she stared into his eyes. His mouth was inches from hers, and she could swear his head was moving closer to hers closing the gap between them.

"Now whose speaking in a hushed conversation?!" they both jerked back away from each other when they were reminded they weren't alone in the apartment. She mentally forced sexual thoughts of John away. She had Taylor here, and nothing was going to happen tonight even if she wished it would.

"I'm going to change, and Taylor eye the door to make sure John doesn't try to escape while I'm gone." she grinned at him before hurrying to her bedroom to change into something that would blow John's mind.

* * *

Author's note: I think this story runs like four or five chapters which is sad that I can't remember which one but oh well I have lots on my mind like my new cell phone which is beckoning me right now to finish setting it up lol. But the utter lack of Reese/Carter interaction on our screens was what spurred this date ficlet to come about so quickly. And sorry for the spaghetti routine but in all honesty that's about all I can make hahahahahaha so poor Joss is now me a mediocre cook :) Thanks for reading, and everything you guys seriously rock with your nice/supportive comments I thrive on them so I truly thank you to everyone that has taken the time to leave a comment on my previous or future stories :) :) :)


	2. Chapter 2

John eyed Joss's young son who was stirring the sauce quietly as he walked over into the kitchen looking for a napkin of some kind to clean up the floor.

"You really like my mom don't you?" Taylor asked conversationally as he pointed to a napkin holder stuffed full of napkins. John gratefully took several before walking back to the splotches of sauce on the floor.

"Your mom is one in a million."

"Good answer since I happen to agree with you." he smiled before turning his body back to look at the pot. "Well I'll deny it if you tell her I said this, but I think she really likes you too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah which is why I am bailing on you guys tonight." John blinked his eyes startled at how quickly the kid turned the direction of the conversation.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm bailing on you guys tonight. I'm going to go out, and hang out with some of my friends, but I'll be home by 11 pm so if you think you are going to sleep with mom you can think again." Sex talk was a conversation he sure the hell didn't want to have with Joss's kid.

"You don't have to leave Taylor. I like your mom, and I wasn't expecting anything other then dinner."

"Uh-huh my mom is beautiful." Taylor clearly didn't believe him that he didn't want to sleep with his mother. In truth the kid was right he did want to be with Joss again, but if it was to happen again that was up to her. He didn't assume anything other then a nice dinner with some conversation, and getting better acquainted with her son.

"She is." he threw away the napkins he used to clean up the floor walking over to the kid who was staring at him from his position at the stove. The kid had to lean back a little to look him in the eyes, but he saw nothing but love in his eyes for his mom. Taylor just wanted his mom happy. "Look Taylor your mom, and I agreed to try our hand at dating to see what whatever these feelings we have for one another could mean." he decided giving the kid half the truth would be better then trying to blatantly ignore him about it.

He had sex with Joss a few times now and each time was better then the previous, and he couldn't seem to get the woman out of his head. But he didn't want Joss to settle for him just because they had great sex. Hot sex didn't mean they were compatible in any other aspect that was needed to have a healthy working relationship, and he already had one strike against him. He couldn't be there with her all the time like he should be for a potential match for her with his purpose of saving innocent lives. He could be gone trying to save them for days without notice, or contact. And if he was totally honest with himself he had another strike against him thanks to his shady past with the agency. He was a wanted criminal in several countries, and even wanted in his own country. It wasn't an ideal life for her who lived her life by the book, or for her son.

"You are in trouble Mr. Badass." her son chuckled finally looking back down to the pot.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Taylor didn't even look up from his duty of stirring the pot of sauce. John felt out of his league dealing with a know it all teenager, but in this case Taylor was correct. He was in trouble deep trouble. He was worried about how strong his feelings for Joss were getting. He heard a clearing of a throat from behind him, and he turned around his breath clogged in his throat, and all the blood rushed south of the border. John stared unblinkingly at her as his eyes flickered from the top of her hair down her body noting the way her beautiful red dress clung to her figure in all the right spots, and all the way down to her spike red heels she was wearing. John slowly lifted his gaze back up her long legs taking in the way her tight red dress dipped low in the bodice hinting at her cleavage, but looked respectful making him long to see more. John's brain was such in a fog as he stared at her beauty that he hadn't even seen her move towards him till she had her arms around his neck smiling the biggest wicked grin he'd seen on her face.

"Cat got your tongue John?" she purred leaning up to kiss his chin.

"You're beautiful Joss." he tried to work his adam's apple when he realized how hoarse he sounded.

"Thank you John." he shifted his gaze from her eyes down to her lips slowly leaning down to brush her soft lips with his wanting to taste those tempting lips again.

"Great, every kid's dream is to watch his mom makeout with her new boyfriend." John jerked back away from her at Taylor's words not needing the kid to hate him already. John spun around to look at Taylor, and Joss clumsily bumped into him which made the kid laugh at them.

"We weren't going to make out." he sighed feeling like he was lying to the kid. Surely he could keep his hands to himself around Joss for one damned night! "Besides I'm not her boyfriend." even saying boyfriend sounded foreign to him. He hadn't had that word used with him in a very long time.

"Yet." Joss said it giving his ass a pinch covertly before walking around him towards the kitchen to relieve her son from his stirring duty. John's eyes trailed her every movement loving the way the dress curved tightly over her ass. Did she choose this dress on purpose to drive him insane with lust? His hands itched to touch her while another part of his anatomy was growing more, and more happy to see her himself which could cause a big problem for him if he didn't cool himself down. John finally forced his gaze off of Joss's beautiful body to Taylor who was smirking at him. John refused to be embarrassed at being caught staring at his mother. Joss was a strikingly beautiful woman that garnered more then just his looks which he longed to smash his fist into any guy's face that thought to look at her too long for his liking! Taylor walked away from his mother who was making sure the dinner was coming along nicely, and Taylor walked over smacking him on the back.

"You are so screwed Mr. Badass." he clapped him on the back once more before flopping onto the couch to grab the remote.

"John get over here, and try this for me." she motioned over at him. He eyed her son wishing to know exactly what the kid meant by his words, but decided to worry about that later. He walked over to where Joss stood, and allowed her to raise the spoon up to his mouth. "Do you recall what we did after we fed each other ice cream yesterday?" she whispered quietly as he took a bit of the sauce into his mouth. He watched her dark eyes darken even more in desire.

"No, actually I don't." he lied smiling when her eyes narrowed on him looking ready to murder him.

"Really do you need a reminder?" she demanded, and he took a quick look at her son who was now engulfed in whatever program he was watching at the moment. He whirled Joss around, and pressed her up against her refrigerator. Her breath caught as they stood real close his hands on her hips while hers rested on his shoulders.

"I recall something close to this." he leaned in to her neck nuzzling his nose to her skin. He took a step back smirking down at her loving the bewildered look on her face. "The sauce tastes great Joss you are a surprisingly good cook." his smile now grew to be wolfish at her glowering.

"_You doubted me_?" he shrugged his shoulders loving the look that was now on her face. She looked positively irate at him, and he enjoyed teasing her. It was slowly becoming his new favorite pastime it overtook peering out the window that's for sure.

"Hey Mr. Badass the Knicks are winning!" his eyes fled hers, and zeroed in on the television screen. Taylor had turned on the basketball game, and he immediately hurried out of the kitchen to go see the score.

"They are?"

"Hey get back here!" Joss called out to him.

"Hold on the game's on." he waved at her not looking away from the screen.

"I didn't know you enjoyed basketball John." he turned to look at Joss who had a smile on her face as if finding that out was like learning where a treasure was buried.

"I love basketball."

"That's good to know."

* * *

"I thought you said you were bailing on us?" Joss hadn't laughed quite so hard in years as she had tonight. The dinner was delicious which John had been so sweet about complimenting on it all through the coarse. He woofed it down which made her wonder if he had eaten anything today, and immediately her mind went back to his depression he had been suffering over the child's death. She should have bought them some sort of dessert, or something to make sure the man continued to pack on the calories! She didn't know what he meant about bailing on them, but clearly he was saying it to her son as they sat on the couch in front of her television. Joss looked at him fighting hard to hold in the giggle that wanted to bubble out at the surly look on John's face.

"That was before I realized I could get you to play some Call of Duty with me though I'm sure the people we faced were far more happy that you were playing. Who knew Mr. Badass who can bring down like ten guys to his one can't kill a single person in Call of Duty?" Joss tried to hide her laughter as she sipped some more wine that she poured for herself, but from John's dark look she didn't quite achieve it.

"Well Taylor this isn't exactly real life now is it?"

"Nope, and you really suck at this game." Joss couldn't believe how easy it had been to have her son, and John engage with one another. She had worried that Taylor, and John would have been distant and avoiding one another, but here they were playing a video game together. What surprised her even more was how easily they bickered at one another as they played. Taylor had been teasing John for about an hour now about his poor skills at the game, and she wanted to take pity on John.

"I think John had enough of dying, and doing nothing in the game for one night Taylor. When he's back over you can try to help him get better plus its like eleven at night already."

"Okay okay you want your alone time I get it. But John your still a badass in real life even if you can't tell by your skills on the game." he grinned standing up yawning a bit. John smiled a little at her son. "Goodnight you two, and John I suggest you leaving soon." Taylor said placing a kiss on her cheek. Joss chuckled at the look on her son's face before he went back to his room softly closing the door behind him.

"You don't have to go John." she said quietly. "As much as I love my son he doesn't get to tell me what to do or what my date does."

"I had a lot fun Joss more so then I ever had in my life." she believed that. He looked happy, and relaxed. John leaned over, and brushed her lips with his briefly before sitting back.

"I want another date." she blurted out.

"Joss, honey the first one isn't over yet."

"I don't care, and this next one I want to go out somewhere."

"Joss look-"

"No I don't want to hear John."

"We tried this dating thing, and-" he started but she quickly interrupted him. "it worked." she spoke over him.

"Joss why won't you let me finish what I was going to say?"

"Because I know you John. So how about we leave it to chance?"

"You don't know what I'm going to say."

"Actually I do, but anyways lets leave it to chance John."

"What do you mean?" she grinned when she stood up walking over to a hutch in the corner of her living room. She opened it up pulling out a deck of cards. He blinked as he watched her as she came back over.

"Whoever has the highest card wins. Simple. If I win you have to take me out again."

"And if I win?"

"You still have to take me out again, but I'll just be a more of a pain in your ass." he chuckled as he stared at her as she began shuffling the cards. He grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Joss, you don't need the cards. What I wanted to say until you so rudely interrupted me is that we tried this dating thing to see where it took us, and I think we need to try a little bit more to fully see if this is anything."

"You were?" Joss didn't want to tell him they were already something because she didn't just bring any man to meet her son, but she kept her mouth shut since she was actually getting her way. John wanted another date which made her heart sore. He leaned down brushing his lips against hers, and she lifted her arms around his shoulders. She moaned softly in the back of her throat as he deepened the kiss as he gently cupped her face with his hands. She wanted to move this to the bedroom, but John pulled back standing up. "Exactly where do you think your going?" she demanded grabbing his hand as she stood up along with him.

"You heard my orders from Taylor. I don't listen to many rules or orders, but when the teenage son whose mother I am dating gives me one I think its best to listen to it at least once."

"No you don't I don't recall saying you could leave." she pouted when he grabbed his gun before putting his jacket back on. He was leaving, and her eyes flew to where her bedroom was at. Well damn she had been hoping to get lucky tonight it wasn't a for sure thing, but a girl could hope.

"I have a strict no sex policy until at least the fourth date. What do you take me for Joss?" she snorted in laughter at him. She loved the playful side of John Reese.

"Well that would have worked had we not already had sex John." she whined quietly as she walked around her couch grabbing his hand. She took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck. "Multiple times now." she purred.

"Mmmmm good things come to those who wait." he whispered against her lips, and she sulked when he stepped away from her.

"Well can I at least get a real good night kiss John." she huffed not happy with this arrangement at all, but clearly she was going to have to abide by it tonight. She knew he liked to tease her, but she didn't know if this was him teasing or not. Was he really going to make her wait till the fourth date for them to sleep together again? Joss saw how his blue eyes darkened with desire for her when she came out wearing her tight red dress she has specifically bought days ago in hopes of wearing it for him one day. Who knew that one day would have become today?

"Of course." he leaned down, and kissed her she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck backing him up against her door shoving his shoulders back as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He eagerly kissed her back with the same fervor as she had for him, and when she was satisfied that he would be pining for her as much as she was going to be for him tonight was when she let him back up for air. He stared at her dazed.

"Good night John call me tomorrow so we can set up our next date. I know this perfect place we can go to."

"No I want to choose the place Joss."

"You want to choose the place?"

"Yes, why is that such a shock?"

"Well John it took me like forever to get you to admit to wanting me now you want to choose where our second date will be at?"

"Stop throwing me that suspicious look Joss I promise to choose somewhere nice."

"If you take me a fast food place I am going to harm you physically." he chuckled.

"I promise you'll love it."

"I'm holding you to that." she sighed wistfully when he opened the door pausing slightly to look at her.

"Good night Joss." he turned and exited. She watched as he walked down the hallway away from her apartment before she shut the door quietly behind him locking it. She sighed well she was celibate for years she could handle being celibate for three more dates if he was true about not wanting to have sex until the fourth date. She could do this feeling confidence in herself grow, and John wanted another date which made her feel like she was walking on air. Joss entered her bedroom flicking on the light switch, and her giant empty bed mocked her making her confidence wan a bit. No sex with John sounded like pure torture, but she could do it. She decided to concentrate on figuring out where John was going to take her on their next date, and stop obsessing about getting him naked again.

* * *

Author's note: Such a sweet little chapter with a hint of more to come. Poor John and Joss pining away for one another having their chaperone there all night :) Man I should write a quick little one shot of them playing strip poker hahahahahahaha that would be fun, and slightly sexy or I could go full sexy ahhhhh I'll think about it :) But anyways hope you enjoyed, and I will be posting a new two shot I can't put it in my Creese one shots since its like WAY too long to be just an one shot. So I had to split it up and I will be posting that later like after I eat dinner I'm famished hahahahahaha.

As always I appreciate everyone taking the moment to read/review so I thank you sincerely :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Finch, has detective Carter contacted you in the past few days?" John asked as he entered the library like any other day, but his concentration wasn't on what new number they might get. Instead he was thinking of her once again, and it was becoming alarming just how much time he spent thinking about her. But he hadn't seen or heard from the detective in almost a week, and it wasn't usual. The last time he spoke to Joss had been the day after their first official date to set up their second one which he had gotten her to agree in letting him choose what they did. But he had ended up needing to cancel it since they received another number. Which was to bad too since he had such great hopes for his romantic evening out with her, but Joss at the time seemed okay with it claiming it was like dating a doctor that lives were more important then their date.

Now John couldn't help but wonder if she wasn't truly upset with him since she wasn't taking any of his calls now. He had tried to call her the next day without any luck, but Finch had gotten another new number taking his focus off the fact that she hadn't called him back. He was growing more worried that there was more to it since he had called Lionel wondering if Carter was around, but he said that Joss had called off of work for the day. He had tried to call her again leaving her another message which went unanswered. But now that the most recent number was saved John was going to show up unannounced at her place demanding some answers from her. He didn't like how upside down, and twisted in knots he felt thanks to her vanishing on him.

"No Mr. Reese I haven't heard from the detective since we needed her help on one of our previous numbers when you were indisposed of." Finch spoke before looking up from his laptop picking up his tea eyeing him questioning. "Why?"

"Any new numbers this morning Finch?" the numbers never stopped coming in, but he hoped he had enough time to go check in on her. It wasn't like her to all, but disappear especially since it was her idea to start dating. What if she was investigating something on the down low that could possibly lead her into danger?! He was going to make sure she wasn't doing something that was going to get herself killed!

"No, not as of yet Mr. Reese."

"Call me when we do." he turned, and stalked out throwing away his empty cup of coffee as he made his way purposely back out of the library. John imagined numerous reasons as to why she was avoiding him, and none of them were good. He had seen too much, and been through too much to not let his mind wander to the worst possible scenario first. John had half a mind to wring that beautiful neck of hers once he knew she was alright. Maybe he would actually make her wait until the fourth date for them to have sex again just for making him this crazy with worry!

* * *

"Mom I really think you should go to the doctor." Joss tried to lift her head off of her pillow, but it took too much energy so instead she gave her son a sidelong glance. He was peering down at her looking worried, and scared at the same time. She smiled at her son he was such a good kid.

"Get to school, and do good on that exam." she had been sick for days now she couldn't stop vomiting the nausea was constant, and almost overwhelming. She had diarrhea, and the chills which all combined in leaving her body feeling like it had been ran over by a car about a million times. Her son was growing more, and more persistent in her seeking the aide of a doctor though she continued to refuse. Why waste the doctor's time when she had the flu bug, and it was going to take time to overcome?!

"Mom, if you aren't any better by the time I get home I am not taking no for an answer to take you to the emergency room you got it!" his voice was stern, and his jaw was set. She wanted to tell him that she was his mom that he didn't get to boss her around, but she couldn't not when he looked so worried about her. Joss decided it was the best to barter with her son to make him happy.

"Yes sir, but only if I'm still feeling like I am now." she tried to crack a smile at her son to ease his worry, but it didn't work because she immediately reached for the bucket near her bed to get sick again. Nothing came out as she been dry heaving for a while now her stomach was completely empty since she couldn't keep anything down. She wanted to cry at the agony her stomach muscles were in, but Taylor was already worried she didn't want him to skip school for her.

"Ma…"

"Go and get to school Taylor." she whispered tired of fighting with her son. "I promise honey if I don't feel any better by tonight I'll go to the emergency room." he nodded his head, and she weakly lifted her fist and he bumped it.

"I'm holding you to that." Taylor said before grabbing his book bag, and disappeared from her sight. She had been laid out for days now, and she couldn't stop puking. Her entire body felt cold, and she was growing so weak. She heard a rustling sound coming from the living room of her apartment after five blissful minutes of quiet. Great her son was disobeying her about going to school with some notion that he needed to take care of her. He needed to go to school and take his exam, and stop worrying about her.

"Taylor get to school." she called out weakly hoping her son would listen as she couldn't force herself to move not alone make her kid get to school. But it wasn't her son that appeared in her doorway, but rather John Reese. Just great the man she was falling in love with, and wanting to prove to him she was strong enough to be able to handle his baggage was going to see her weak as a kitten. "Go away, and come back when I'm better." she mumbled not even bothering to ask him how he got inside her locked apartment. John of course didn't listen as he moved into her bedroom flicking his intense gaze across her. Joss moaned in agony as her stomach rolled again, and she barely made it to her bucket beside her bed before she dry heaved all over again. She rolled onto her back hugging her stomach trying to focus her eyes on him as he loomed over her.

"You're sick." he whispered as he sat on the edge of her bed beside her, and brushed a hand across her forehead.

"What was your first clue?" her sarcastic remark came out low, and weak.

"When was the last time you ate or drank Joss?" she moaned at the idea of eating or drinking anything. But she did like the feel of his hand in her matted hair, and his other on her cheek. It felt nice.

"Not sure." she whispered as she closed her eyes loving the feel of him beside her.

"Joss, answer me." his voice was loud, and stern bringing her back out of her haze. What was his question again? Oh right when was the last time she ate or drank anything had been the question. Joss lifted her eyelids partly to peer up at him.

"What part of not sure don't you understand?" she hated that John was seeing her like this. She much rather him see her in that red dress all sexy like then pale, and sick.

"How long have you been sick?"

"None of your business." she wasn't some damn child he had to take care of she was a fully grown woman. She felt her eyelids grow heavy.

"Jocelyn!" she lifted her lids staring up at him shocked at the use of her full name. John looked worried his blue eyes were dead giveaways of his feelings. "How long have you been sick love?" She tried to concentrate on what he wanted her to tell him.

"F-four days."

"And it didn't occur to you to go to the doctor?" his voice was thick with emotion which had she been more with it she would analyze, but right now she couldn't concentrate on anything. She moaned a protest when his hands disappeared off of her body, and he was standing up beside her pushing her comforter off of her. She shivered immediately trying to grab at it without much luck. He was swooping down, and her eyes widened ready to get sick again.

"John…" she pushed at him weakly turning to get sick again. He rubbed her back soothingly as she continued dry heaving for several minutes. Tears slipped down her cheeks as her body ached everywhere, but especially her stomach. Joss curled into a ball holding her arms around her silently crying wishing it would stop. "_Make it stop please_." she whimpered. Joss felt John's strong arms sliding underneath her body one gently under her legs where her knees were bent, and the other under her body slowly lifting her away from her bed. John paused only briefly to stoop down to grab her bucket she used before standing to full height without a hitch in breath. John held her in his arms as if she weighed nothing more than a feather."…_put me down_." she mumbled but snuggled into his warmth.

"You Joss are going to the doctor now."

"I already promised Taylor I'd go if I wasn't feeling good still after he got home from school." she sighed not bothering to lift her head from his chest.

"Well it will be good news for him since you are going now."

"No I'm not John." but she was in her arms, and had no strength to force him to put her down. He had her out of her apartment and in his car in five minutes. John placed her in the backseat of his car with tenderness, and care taking his suit jacket off putting it on top of her to keep her warm. John positioned her bucket near her on the floor of the car so if she needed it she had it before gently shutting the door.

"Joss I need you to stay with me." she was with him. It was just a simple flu bug what was the big deal? "Joss I can't imagine my life without you." hmmmmm interesting John sounded upset.

"_I love you John_." she mumbled. Joss allowed the heaviness inside her overtake her as her lids shut, and John's sharp intake of breath was the last thing she heard.

* * *

Author's note: *peeks out* is it safe to show my face around after leaving it on a declaration cliffie or do I need to dodge sharp objects lobbed at my head lol? I know leaving it there is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO mean of me, but it was the perfect end to this chapter lol.

But I have something for all my loyal readers, and reviewers I actually dedicated a video to you guys that I uploaded :) Well since this site hates links for some reason I have to do it the old fashion way lol so I will give you my channel name and its iluvDDandJamesRoday6 and its called Everybody Loves Reese(its the newest vid lol) or I can try a way that my friend mschessplayer did it for me when she sent me a link for that awesome Scandal clip lol.

.com(backslash)watch?v=Gupy4erEXU0

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR I wish I could just give a link but this site hates it for some reason lol. Well thank you for reading, and reviewing as always I do appreciate the kindness you guys take to read or leave a comment!


	4. Chapter 4

John's eyes followed the gentle rise, and fall of her stomach while he grasped her limp hand in his as if it was the only thing holding him to this world. The steady beeping of her heart monitor was music to his ears while the rest of the room was silent. John leaned forward resting his elbows on the pale yellow colored blanket that was draped across her waist as he continued to trace her body with his gaze. Her skin was still pale, but the hollow look to her face was receding easing his worry. John lifted his gaze away from her to the IV stand near her that was steadily dripping fluids back into her body. Joss was severely dehydrated from her days of being violently ill. Her doctor had taken several tests, but her tentative diagnosis was food poisoning.

Her doctor had administrated a shot to cease the nausea for Joss, but had been extremely worried about how dehydrated she was. Joss had increasingly became unresponsive, her pulse erratic, and the doctor had thanked him for bringing her in when he had. John closed his eyes not wanting to think about the implication that had they waited any longer to get her to the hospital Joss could have died. John felt the hot burn of tears behind his lids knowing he couldn't live without her.

Her kid was a wreck, and felt like it was his fault for not pushing his mother into the hospital sooner. Taylor hadn't wanted to listen to him that Joss was stubborn instead he took on the burden of guilt all on his young shoulders. John was going to have to get through to the kid that his mom would be pissed off when she awakened to find out he was blaming himself. John had finally gotten Taylor to agree to go down to the kitchen, and get some food with Harold. Taylor was fiercely protective of his mother so he had to bargain with him to get him to agree, and her kid had only one stipulation that John stayed with his mother never leaving her side which he had readily agreed too. John wasn't about to leave her side. John opened his eyes peering down at her, and smiled softly at the restful look to her face. Joss had been out for the past nine hours sleeping since just moments after he had brought her into the hospital.

"You scared me Joss when I went into your apartment, and found you like that I was scared. Nothing scares me Joss, but the thought of losing you_._" he whispered quietly as if she was listening to him. He brought her limp hand up to his cheek resting it there closing his eyes leaning into her. "You weren't supposed to mean this much to me, but you do. I wanted to walk away from you because I needed you too much, and I wanted you to have a good life which I am afraid I can't provide. But even though that would be the selfless thing to do I can't." he paused wishing he would hear her voice, but the doctor warned him that she was doing what her body needed to do, and that was resting.

John drifted back to the car ride when she had uttered so quietly that she loved him. He wasn't sure if she meant the words or not, but either way it shattered all his defenses he had to keep people out to keep _her_ out. John felt open, and exposed in a way he never been with a woman before not even with Jessica. He would do anything for her if she told him to leave, and never return he would. If she told him to hold her forever he would do so because he was hers forever, and for always. He brushed his fingers across her hand he continued to hold.

"Joss I know I am a hard man to get along with, but thank you for not giving up on me. I promise to make it up to you for pushing you away for so long wasting time together."

"Are you in love with my mom?" John sat straight up in the chair turning his body a little, but never letting go of her hand to look at her young son. "Its cool if you are." he said as he moved closer towards him.

"Taylor, I didn't realize you were back from eating."

"Mr. Finch is still down there eating, but I ate quickly to come back to sit with my mom, and you. But you dodged my question Mr. Badass." the kid let a small smile flicker on his face. John hadn't seen the kid smile since he had been at the hospital by her bedside awaiting for her to awaken. He pulled up a chair to sit beside him pausing to sip his bottled water. "So are you in love with my mom?" John sighed knowing the kid was going to persistent until he got an answer just like his mother.

"Yes."

"I knew it." Taylor grinned slapping him on the back. He shook his head at the kid's exuberance. "I could totally tell you loved my mom back when you were over the other day. You looked at her funny, and I knew you were a goner. My mom is amazing though, so its no wonder you fell in love with her."

"That's just great a teenager can tell what I'm feeling before I even know." John shifted his gaze back onto Joss so he didn't have to see Taylor's smug look anymore.

"As long as you treat my mom right we won't have any problems."

"I would never intentionally hurt your mother Taylor." he ran his other hand up her arm softly with just his fingertips wanting to touch her.

"I know which is why I trust you with my mom's heart." John turned to look away from his love's face to look at her son. "Welcome to the family John now that you're in you will never ever get out again."

* * *

Joss slowly blinked her eyes open feeling slightly better thanks that the constant nausea gone. Where the hell was she? Joss flicked her gaze across the white room not recognizing it. Slowly bits, and pieces came to her remembering John carrying her saying she needed a doctor. Joss smiled slightly thinking about how he bullied her into going to the hospital which was sweet that he cared so much about her. It was nice to know he cared about her as much as she cared about him. Things were a bit fuzzy, but she recalled being carried into the hospital in his strong arms, and a swarm of doctors asking questions that her foggy brain was having a hard time thinking of answers too. She swallowed a little her throat hurt from the vomiting, and it was so dry. She needed something to drink which she hadn't had any urge to do for like days. Joss shifted her gaze around the stale room looking for something to drink when her gaze landed on the most adorable sight.

John had the most uncomfortable looking chair pushed near her bed his hand linked with hers his head leaning to his left while his long legs sprawled out in front of him. His suit jacket was wrinkled, and his hair appeared rumpled from running his hands through it. God where was her cell phone when she needed it to take a photo of the big strong man looking so adorably rumpled. She tugged on his hand a little, and his eyes snapped open as if he had just fallen asleep. His blue eyes landed on hers looking sleepy, but alert. John sent her the sexiest lopsided grin that made her pulse race even if she still felt like crap she wasn't dead, and that smile was potent stuff. He shifted cringing only for a moment when he rolled his shoulders a bit before lifting her hand up to his mouth pressing his warm, and soft lips against her skin. He brought it back down to the bed after a moment.

"Hey there beautiful."

"Hey John." oh god that was her voice what happened to it? "Water." he nodded grabbing a glass of it that was on the table beside her. She narrowed her eyes on the IV piercing her arm flicking her gaze up to the bag dripping something into her body. First water then answers from John. She lifted a little, and her body screamed in agony. She must of made a sound because John gently pushed her back down.

"Just lean your head forward Joss." she did as he said without a word for once deciding he was right. Joss eyed him while he placed the glass to her lips helping her drink a few greedy sips before he brought the glass away from her mouth. "You want more?" she shook her head leaning her head back on the pillow reaching for his hand again.

"What happened?"

"Your test results came back negative which makes your doctor happy that her tentative diagnosis of food poisoning is correct. Taylor confirmed the fact that you came home from work days ago complaining of not feeling well."

"Yeah I bought a quick meal from the lunch wagon as the day progressed the worse I felt." her voice still sounded a bit raspy, but since drinking some water helped her talk a bit easier. "I can't believe I thought it was just a really bad flu bug." she should have known it was something worse then just a mere flu bug since it was taking too long to recover. She had just thought it was because she rarely got sick so it was taking longer to get better.

"Your vomiting was easily taken care of your doctor gave you a shot to stop the nausea for you, but it was your dehydration that scared everyone. You were dying." Joss stared into his eyes seeing the unshed tears forming in his blue depths.

"The IV?"

"Getting more fluids into you since you are severely dehydrated."

"Is that why I felt so out of it?"

"Probably a combination of the dehydration, and the vomiting."

"I feel extremely weak, but better without the constant nausea present." he nodded his head.

"Your doctor said that you were going to have to stay here for at least another day or two for observation to make sure you are recuperating fully." well that held no appeal, but she wasn't going to argue with him about it. She could clearly see the concern in his eyes for her, and she wasn't going to make things worse for him or her son. Which speaking of her kid where was he?

"Where's Taylor?"

"He's around the hospital somewhere with Finch. He wanted to get you flowers, and a card." Joss smiled he was such a good kid.

"Is he alright?"

"Scared for you, but he's holding his own. When he found out that you were going to be alright he perked up." she nodded, and suddenly she realized she didn't know what day it was?

"What day is it?"

"Saturday evening." she blinked amazed she had been out of it for almost a day.

"The last thing I remember was sending Taylor to school Friday morning. The rest is a bit fuzzy I remember you coming over, and picking me up." in those oh so strong arms of his holding her like she weighed nothing at all. She had felt small in his arms, but so safe knowing he would protect her.

"Your doctor said you needed the rest because your system had been under such stress from the vomiting, and diarrhea. She also said your severe dehydration was also a factor for your need to sleep a lot." she stared at him fully realizing he hadn't been exaggerating that she could have died. If he hadn't bullied her into the hospital by just plucking her up, and taking her here she could possibly have not made it. She had been so stubborn, and it could have cost Taylor his mother. It was an eye opening experience she needed to take better care of herself she wasn't indestructible, and this was a lesson she learned the hard way.

"Thank you John." she held onto his hand tighter feeling sentimental over him not leaving her side. She turned her gaze away not wanting him to see the love she felt for him afraid he would surely balk at it.

"You have nothing to thank me for Joss." she felt his fingertips on her cheek bringing her eyes back to his.

"I scared you, and my son because of my own stupidity." she bit her lip lightly not going to cry over it.

"You weren't stupid Joss just stubborn." he smiled lightly before bringing his lips down on her forehead briefly. "But don't do it again to me." he whispered as his eyes bore into hers. "I don't think I can handle losing you."

"Well good news you are stuck with me." her eyes felt heavy as sleep beckoned again, but she didn't want to sleep she was scared to close her eyes afraid of how much more time she would lose if she did.

"Rest Joss stop fighting it."

"Hold me John I want to sleep in your arms."

"Joss I don't think the doctors will like that."

"So what it will make me feel better having your arms around me, and I promise to sleep like a baby as long as you hold me." he looked at the door as if waiting to see if a doctor, or nurse was going to show up to scold him. But when no one showed up he stood up taking his suit jacket off throwing it onto the back of the chair he had been sitting in. Joss scooted close to the side where her IV was hooked into her arm patting the bed next to her. John slowly sat on the bed beside her pausing long enough to first take his dress shoes off, and then to push the covers down to her feet before stretching out his long legs beside hers. John grabbed the covers pulling them back up, and over them to their waists. Joss undid the top three buttons of his crisp white dress shirt which earned her a look. "I'm trying to get you a little more comfy." she whispered before laying her head on his strong chest.

"Uh-huh I think you are just trying to seduce me detective." she smiled at his soft murmur.

"Always." she yawned, but her answer earned a soft rumble of laughter out of him. John held her close to him tucking her close to his side, and she snuggled into his embrace slipping his one leg between hers to burrow into his warmth. Joss's body ached, and hurt everywhere but it felt instantly better with his big body pillowing hers. Joss grabbed his hand in hers loosely linking their fingers laying it low on his abdomen. His thumb was gently rubbing circles on her dark skin, and she sighed in content as her eyes slowly began falling down as she yawned again.

"Joss."

"Hmmmm?" she tried to keep awake, but he was the best pillow out there. Insomniacs should sleep on top of him they'd be out like a light, but then again he was hers. She tightened her hold on him unconsciously as she slowly drifted off.

"Did you mean it?" his voice was soft.

"Mean what?"

"Did you mean what you said in the car?"

"I-I don't know John what you're talking about." she yawned struggling to stay awake, and to remember what he was talking about.

"Relax darling we'll talk about it when you feeling better. You need to rest now to get your strength back."

"I just need you, and Taylor." she whispered before falling asleep once more.

* * *

Author's note: AWWWWWWW there's only one more chapter left :( unless I add the bonus chapter which I might knowing that I can't end it without it turning smutty! But anyways hopefully this was worth the torturous cliffie I left the last chapter on :)

Since this story is almost over... :'( I do have a tiny request I have an idea of doing a theme type story for them, and I was hoping you guys could give me different one word prompts starting with each letter of the alphabet it would be a story containing 26 separate one shots going from A-Z using the prompts you give me :) Any word don't matter to me lol but I need all of the letters so if you guys could help me out I greatly appreciate it. You can give me them through PMs or reviews whatever you prefer if I get a lot of a certain letter I will keep the prompt you give me and I will use it for another one shot or something :) :) So I thank you if advance and if there is any letter left I will bug my friends into giving me some prompts lol. I wanted to let you guys get first crack :)

TONIGHT's a new POI episode YAAAAAAAAAAAY! Will we, or won't we get a scene with our peeps my vote is NO because they love to torture us Creese-ers!

Thanks for reading, and reviewing as always it keeps me motivated to update regularly, and keep me writing lol so I do thank you all so much :) :)


	5. Chapter 5

"John I can walk." Joss huffed while John hovered around her as he brought her home from the hospital finally. She had been there for two, and a half days though it felt like an eternity. Joss dropped like ten pounds from the illness, and she had a follow up check up in a week with her doctor to make sure she didn't have any lasting effects from her food poisoning.

"Shush you since you are lucky that I'm not carrying you." Joss fought a smile at John shushing her like a child, and didn't bother telling him that his threat wasn't one since she loved being in his arms.

"Seriously I had food poisoning, and was vomiting John my legs aren't broken."

"Joss you are still weak from your illness can you just let me take care of you?" she smiled finally relenting a little.

"Fine, but I draw the line of you getting me stuff in my own home. I can, and will walk around since I'm not an invalid." John didn't appear happy with her demand, but on this she wasn't going to give an inch. It was sweet he was being caring, but she drew the line of being waited on hand and foot.

"If I must."

"You must." Joss said quickly. It was Monday afternoon, and Taylor had gone to school today even though he clearly hadn't wanted to leave her side until she was back home. But John, and Finch had done a great job of persuading her kid to agree, and go to school today. Taylor valued John's input which made her happy that the two men she loved most in the world got along together. Joss opened the door to her apartment, and allowed John to help her inside. She allowed him to help take her jacket off, and while his focus was shifted on hanging up their jackets, and closing her door she walked over to the couch to sit down.

"Joss!"

"What? I told you John I can walk." she hid a smile at the look on his face as he stared down at her. He had his hands on his hips shooting her a look that was probably supposed to be a glare, but all it did was make her insides melt. John probably didn't know how his blue eyes glittered, and could make any woman fall at his knees. She patted the couch next to her. "Come over here, and sit John." John quietly sat down beside her stretching a long arm out over the back of her couch near her head. Joss shifted closer to him, but far enough so she could still stare into his face.

"What?" he sighed.

"What do you mean what John?"

"You have that look on your face Joss."

"What look?"

"The look like you want to ask me something, but don't know how." he knew her so well.

"Okay then you got me I do want to ask you something John."

"Lay it on me Joss." Joss didn't know how though. John had held her Saturday all night without leaving her, and she knew he had thought she was still asleep but his soft words still rang in her head. _I love you Joss_ made her heart soar, and it took all her internal strength not to pop up to demand him to say it again. "Joss, what's wrong?" she blinked allowing the memory to recede back as she looked into his eyes. Why was she afraid to ask him if he meant those words? _Because your heart won't be able to take it if he says no, _but even though her heart would surely be shattered she had to know the truth. She had to know if he meant the words or not.

"John I need you to be honest with me about something."

"Okay." his face shadowed concern mixed with confusion, but he shifted his arm to wrap around her his warm hand rubbing at her bare arm from where her sleeve rested down to her hand. Well it was now, or never she dragged in a big breath of air licking her lips.

"I heard you yesterday morning."

"Um you heard what Joss?"

"You were laying beside me all night, and I sort of woke up to you whispering to me. I heard you say that you loved me, and what I need to know is if you meant the words?" she saw the truth in his eyes, but she needed to hear him say it. God did she need to hear it.

"Joss I do love you-" she didn't care about the rest of what he was going to say because all it mattered to her was his confession. Joss leaned over kissing him quiet. She didn't want to hear anymore anyways. She reached a hand to his cheek as he pulled her closer to him lightly even as they kissed he was careful not to cause her body any extra strain. John pushed out of the kiss to lean his forehead against hers. "You can't take it back I won't let you." she vowed dropping her head down to capture his mouth again. John kissed her back lovingly before they parted once more.

"I'm not taking it back Joss, but I'm not sure a life with me would be a very good one."

"I don't care John it's the life I want I want to share my life with you. John I love you I think I have loved you for a long time now." he smiled one of those soft genuine smiles he only reserved for those he cared for.

"So it was true?"

"What was?"

"When I was taking you to the hospital you said that you loved me, and I had wondered if you meant the words or not."

"Of course I did for a very intelligent man you can be stupid sometimes, but then again you're a man so it's the nature of the species." Joss snuggled into his side wrapping her arms around his midsection. He was hers now she wasn't going to let any demon of his try to tear them apart again. She would do anything for him, and she knew for damned sure he would do anything for her.

"You know by talking that way I am going to make you have to wait for us to make love again." he whispered in her ear.

"Why?" she shifted back to glare up at him. Good god he was still going to make her wait till a fourth date even though they said they loved one another? She had been hoping since Taylor was in school, and she felt better then she had since getting ill they could maybe have a hot round of lovemaking.

"Calling me stupid doesn't make me want to drop my pants any quicker." she loved the flirty way John behaved around her, but the humor faded from his face replaced by a look of concern. "Besides Joss you just got home from the hospital I can't make love to you even if I would like nothing better." Joss grinned seeing the darkening of his blue irises knowing he wouldn't be able to hold out for very long.

"So what John I'm feeling better doesn't that count for anything?" she asked scooting closer covertly going to strike when he least expected it which wouldn't be easy. The man had quick reflexes born of years in combat, and other dangerous situations.

"Your doctor said for you to relax, and rest for a few days Joss."

"Please John I miss you." she scooted closer yet so that now they touched from hip to foot, and she placed her hand strategically on his thigh which brought his gaze off of her. When he looked back at her again was when she struck. Joss kissed him quickly, and John sighed kissing her back happily. She pushed her body further into his, but he pushed back out of the kiss. "I love you John." she whispered before leaning down to kiss his neck which earned her a sexy little shudder. Joss smiled in victory knowing breaking John was going to be easy since he wanted this as badly as she did. Joss shifted her focus on the hollow of his neck where his shoulder connected knowing he was sensitive there.

"Joss I love you, but we can't." he lifted her chin with his index finger so he could kiss her again.

"Why not?" she whispered against his lips.

"You were violently ill for the past week." his words were saying no, but he was pulling her to him brushing his fingers across her body as he swept tender little kisses across her lips. Her muscles in her stomach ached so badly, and probably would for another week. But she did feel better than she had for the past week. She sat back deciding on some trickery to get her way. John was so caring, and he could be annoyingly stubborn about her well being but she wanted to make love with him. She didn't say I love you to too many men, and connecting mind, body, and soul with John was all she wanted at the moment.

"But sex cures all I remember hearing somewhere that sex cured headaches." okay so maybe her source was from a friend that it did, but that was neither here nor there.

"Joss you're making that up." he chuckled as he traced his fingers across her cheeks, and they disappeared into her hair.

"Nope true story, so if it can cure a headache then surely it will cure muscle aches. I have those in spades maybe you'll have to try again, and again to cure all of me." Joss kept a poker face when he stared at her with a warm smile on his face.

"You won't give up will you?"

"Never with you John." John leaned down, and snatched her up into his arms before standing up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to her bedroom.

"I need to learn to tell you no." he sighed brushing his lips against her smiling ones as they entered her bedroom. She hadn't felt this happy in a very long time knowing it had everything to do with this man, and his love for her. No matter what the future held as long as he was by her side she knew she would be alright!

* * *

Author's note: Such a sweet little chapter filled with fluffy cuteness from our babies! I love writing I love yous especially with this couple since I know when they fall for someone they fall forever :) And yes there is the bonus chapter this is not the finale though for people that don't like smut I wrote it so it had a nice little ending that hinted at more, but for those who do like smut you're in for a treat :)

**BUT**, the treat won't be posted till next week sometime because I am going out of town tomorrow till Tuesday. I don't think I will be able to post till maybe Wednesday or later since the trip will set me behind on like everything around the house lol. Hopefully it will be worth the wait, and I thank you for the lovely reviews, and taking the time to read my story! I greatly appreciate it :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **

**Everybody better go run screaming for the hills I'm back :) :) Thank you for all the well wishes for my vacation that's so thoughtful, and yes I did enjoy myself immensely! Its getting back to reality after the small vacation and being so backlogged that's not so much fun! But here's the bonus chapter I promised, and hopefully its worth the wait. And serious SMUT WARNING IF ITS NOT YOUR THING YOU MIGHT WANT TO TURN AWAY!**

**Oh and one other little thing there is a little teensy sexy mystery I leave you with since I wanted to leave myself a tiny opening just in case if I wanted to do more on this little series of Moments for them. I love getting a chance to write some Creese fluff, and this series lets me get too in amongst some drama sprinkled in there too :)  
**

**Okay I'll shut up, and hopefully you enjoy!**

* * *

He slowly placed her on the bed carefully mindful of how sore, and achy her body must still be. Joss placed a few open mouthed kisses to his neck before he moved off the bed.

"Joss you should rest." he admonished even as he took the time to pull her shoes, and socks off as well as his.

"Yeah yeah I'll rest after we have some hot sex okay."

"I think the doctor meant before some hot sex. You know I was being teased by several nurses for cuddling with you on your hospital bed." he climbed back onto the bed laying beside her staring at her as he laid a hand softly on her tummy.

"I know which was cute, but I didn't like the way some of those nurses were eying you." she huffed brushing her mouth against his and he smiled.

"They weren't looking at me any sort of way Joss."

"Wow you are either not very observant, or you truly have no idea the affect you have on women John." she chuckled in between sweet kisses as she took her time unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'm observant!" he rolled her over, and laid on top of her running his right hand down her body rubbing his fingers at the soft skin above her jeans at her hip. She sighed lifting her head up kissing his chin.

"Okay so be observant right now, and know I want to get this show on the road." she flopped her head onto the pillow beneath him smiling. He smiled down at her.

"You were jealous of those nurses weren't you Joss?"

"A little I looked like death warmed over, and all these pretty nurses were fluffing their hair, and arching their backs to show off their breasts to you."

"I didn't notice any of them just you Joss."

"Oh come on what about Hilary huh with her southern accent, and her _Jooooohn_ it made want to vomit again." she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down, and kissed her lips briefly before leaning back. He had absolutely no idea what woman she was talking about?

"Who?"

"You know Hilary the short blonde woman that unbuttoned the top three buttons of her blouse!" he furrowed his brows trying to think back to whom she was referring too. "You really don't know who she is do you John?" he looked back at Joss.

"No I don't Joss as I said I only have eyes for you." her eyes softened, and she lifted her head back up, and captured his mouth with hers. John allowed her to roll them over to allow her to control the kiss. He sighed as he tangled his hands in her hair, but sighed in protest when she pushed back.

"You are too good to be true you know that John." she said finishing undoing his shirt coming up to his undershirt. "John you need to stop wearing these damn things." she whispered as he sat up to shrug his dress shirt off. She grabbed the hem of his white undershirt, and he lifted his arms so she could yank it off of him.

"You're telling me how to dress now?" he cocked a brow before grabbing the hemline of her shirt lifting it up, and over her head. He cupped her full breasts loving the soft sound she made in the back of her throat as she arched her back.

"Yes." her reply came out breathless. He reached around her body to unclasp her bra, and helped her take it off. He ran his fingers down her sternum and brushed her breasts lovingly.

"Perfect, but you need to gain some of the weight you lost back." he said before taking a tip into his mouth. Joss's moan, and tightening of her thighs around his midsection told him how much she was enjoying having his mouth back on her body. Her hands were in his hair holding his head to her chest as if he was going to withdraw anytime soon.

"You're one to talk John." she answered finally as she softly ground her hips into his. He placed his hands at her waist trying to settle her afraid she would hurt her already sore muscles by moving too much. He pushed back a little to run his tongue across the pebbled nipple before looking up into her passion filled eyes.

"I'm doing better." he kissed a trail to her other breast. He drew her breast into his mouth sucking lightly loving her soft sigh of his name from her lips.

"Yes you are." she leaned her body forward till he laid beneath her his mouth never left her breast. She pushed up, and he reversed them so she laid beneath him so he could lavish loving attention to her body with his tongue. He kissed, and licked her flat tummy knowing those muscles must still ache wanting to soothe them for her. He sat back so he could undo her jeans when she shook her head no. She shoved his hands away from her waist as she sat up.

"What's wrong love you're not up to this tell me now and I will stop?" it would be hell on him but he would stop.

"Its my turn John." he blinked unsure of what she meant, but she pushed him till he laid on his back. His eyes never wavered from hers as her hands went to his waist. He didn't say anything as the sound of his zipper being lowered greeted their ears, and he lifted his hips to let her drag not just his dress slacks, but his underwear as well off of his body. He laid on her bed under her heavy gaze completely naked. "John you got such a hot body you know that." she smiled happily.

"Me what about you?" his gaze on her chest as he reached over to her, but she danced out of reach. She wrapped a hand around his burgeoning erection. He jerked in response as he moaned softly. Her soft hand was wrapped around him tightly.

"John I love you."

"I love you too." it was hard to concentrate with her hand wrapped tightly around his shaft.

"I want to love your body John." she whispered as she began running her tongue across his abdomen. She dipped her tongue in his navel and he knew what she meant, but he couldn't survive that for very long.

"Joss I won't be able to handle it for too long." he gasped when she slowly pumped her hand up, and down on him while her other hand cupped his balls. Joss swept her tongue in a figure eight fashion across from hip to the other. She sat up and began trailing her tongue up his body while her one hand took its time to follow her mouth whole the other never stopped its relentless stroking. He felt himself hardening in her hand, and when her mouth finally found his he was gasping as he thrust his tongue into her awaiting mouth. His one hand tangled in her hair while the other slipped down between their bodies to stop her stroking. He pushed out of the kiss on a curse as she tightened her hold on his cock. "Joss-"

"I said I want to love your body, and you can't come John." she grinned shimming down his body. "I want you inside me when you come." she stared up at him while she opened her mouth, and took as much of his length into her mouth as she could. John gasped as he flung his head back at the feeling of her wet mouth around him. She scraped her teeth delicately across his sensitive flesh, and he nearly bucked up into her mouth.

"Joss, I-" his words ceased when he moaned loudly as she sucked on him once before gently wrapping her tongue around his shaft. Her mouth was glorious as she kept the slow tempo ascending back up his shaft slowly taking her time to lick at the head of his cock before descending back down taking as much of him as she could to gently suck on him. She repeated the action over, and over again until he was tense ready to come apart at any moment. "S-stop." he shuddered only able to spit out one word unable to take much more of this sweet torture. She pulled her mouth off of him, but she didn't let go of him as he throbbed madly in her hands.

"What's the matter love? You want to come don't you?" she kissed his hip. He looked down at where she was seated between his legs, and she smiled at him. "You look so hot John all sexed up."

"Me you look sexy with your nipples so tight, and hard for me, and that look in your eyes. I want to tear your jeans off and bury myself inside you." she shivered.

"Well since you said it so nicely, and I can't wait any longer for us to be joined." she whispered before kissing him sweetly. The moment she let him go he rolled her over carefully not to jostle her to cause her any pain. He made quick work of her jeans, and panties. "Hmmmm someone can't wait much longer himself." she gasped as he slid a finger into her while throwing her clothes onto her floor.

"Damn Joss so nice and wet for me." he moaned before kissing her as he nudged her legs wide apart. She cried into his mouth when he entered her swiftly, and without warning. She pushed out of the kiss to grasp his shoulders tightly as he held her hips down to the bed restraining her from any movement at all.

"J-John oh god please." she couldn't move at all he controlled the depth of his entry, and the speed. It was torturously slow, and shallow thrusts almost as if he was afraid of hurting her. His hands on her hips were like steel she couldn't move an inch all she could do was claw his back in need.

"I don't want to hurt you." he stared into her eyes.

"I know." she gasped out reaching around his body grasping at his ass as he continued to pull out, and gently push back into her. "I want all of you John." she bit at his shoulder branding him as hers. It seemed to be the magic words to get him to bury himself into her deeper because John slowly filled her more. Their eyes were on each other's as he filled her body.

"I love you Joss." he moaned as his hips sped up against hers. He felt her clenching tightly around him as her eyes widened, but she never looked away as her orgasm took her by surprise. She shuddered, and screamed his name beneath him he made sure he didn't see an ounce of pain in her eyes as he continued to thrust into her pliant body. Joss was digging her nails into his back as she rode out her orgasm, but it didn't matter the small pinpricks of pain because he felt his own orgasm rising. God was she tight, and so perfect. The whole time she came she didn't look away, and he felt closer to her than ever before. He felt like he was connected with her not just with his body, but his soul as well. He couldn't hold out much longer thanks to her foreplay he was about to come any moment.

"I love you more John." she wrapped her legs around his hips, and his orgasm was just out of reach as he bucked inside her. His eyes traced her face as her words settled into his heart, and his eyes closed as it felt so good inside her. He flung his head back when it felt like his body was turned inside out as his orgasm burst throughout him. He stiffened as he shouted her name holding her hips tightly against him pouring himself into her loving body. When he came back down to Earth was when he realized he was lying on top of her with her arms, and legs wrapped around him. He rolled onto his side to not crush her anymore.

"Did I hurt you?" he demanded roughly not sure if he could live with himself if he had hurt her in any way.

"No you didn't hurt me John." she snuggled into him more.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive I felt no pain." she grinned brushing her lips against his sweat slicked body. John eyed her for a moment seeing if she was telling him the truth, and when he was sure she was he relaxed against her. He ran his hands across her body as she sighed. "Glad I didn't have to wait till the fourth date for sex again." he chuckled softly.

"You have sex on the brain don't you?" he grinned eyeing her for a moment.

"Well who can blame me? I haven't had sex in YEARS, and John you have looked in a mirror lately right?" he chuckled at her compliment on his looks. "Are you saying you don't have sex on the brain John?"

"I think about getting into your pants at all times of the day Joss its borderline obsessive." he kissed her as she smiled happily at the admission.

"I bet you do."

"I actually have this fantasy." he grinned as he ran his hand through her hair as she stared at him.

"Oh you do, do you?"

"I do."

"I have a few fantasies of my own John."

"Really, what are they?"

"You tell me yours first."

"Oh it's a I'll tell you mine you'll tell me yours is that it?" he whispered before kissing her again.

"Tell me, and maybe I'll bring your fantasy to life John."

"You'll laugh."

"I promise I won't." she sat up so that she could lean her head against his chest so she could stare into his eyes.

"Promise?"

"I promise John." she grinned. He leaned up whispering lightly in her ear. She pushed back. "That's your fantasy you know how to make a girl horny don't you?" He chuckled at the look on her face.

"Okay detective so what's yours?"

"Mine is easy John I want to have sex in a public place. I never done it before, and I want to do that with you."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Well I guess I'll have to keep that in mind for the future." she shot him a toothy grin.

"Really well I have dozens more John."

"Dozens huh?" he brushed his fingers against her cheek.

"Yeah by the time we check all of them off my list I can think up some more, but it might take a lifetime to finish them all."

"I can handle that."

"Good because my love for you John is forever."

"I'm going to hold you to that Joss." he whispered before rolling her over delicately, and kissed her lovingly once more.

* * *

Author's note: Sooooooo is anyone wondering what John's fantasy is? I'm such a tease I love writing those type of things where you wonder what it is :) I have two more ideas on top of this one for this Moments series so I might expand on this series who knows. If you guys want to find out what his fantasy is of course lol or you might want to let your imaginations run wild too I'm all for either one. Well thanks for reading, and reviewing this story. I greatly appreciate it, and I am sad its all over :( :(


End file.
